


Perfect

by ifucked_thatburrito



Series: Lambert and Aiden [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bath, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifucked_thatburrito/pseuds/ifucked_thatburrito
Summary: Just two buddies making out in the tub. Because why not?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aiden's appearance is based off of the lovely sebesun's interpretation of him, you can see here ----> http://sebesun.tumblr.com/post/125484997835/way-too-many-aidens

Lips slide across lips, feeling, exploring as tongues join the slow embrace. They shift to provide better access for each other, while one wraps his calloused fingers in the wet locks of his companion. One whimpers faintly, although neither is sure who. A soft moan soon followed, and one tugged on the others lip with sharp teeth.

A light sigh was answered with a low hum, as the witcher relocated his attention to Aiden’s jaw, sucking at the joint, marking him, before their lips joined again, their tongues weaving around each other as the kiss became more heated.

Lambert pulled the blonde closer to him with his hands on his firm arse, craning his neck back to continue kissing the warm, slippery witcher in his lap, the hot bath water lapping at the sides of the porcelain tub as Aiden inched closer, his large hands smoothing over Lambert's scarred body as the other man kneaded his arse fondly. 

The two parted for a moment to breathe, smiling lazily at each other before they kissed again as Aiden rocked leisurely against the shorter man, his knees aching lightly from being pressed against the hard bottom of the tub.

It was perfect.


End file.
